


Wrong path

by nozoelis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F!Byleth btw, F/F, Romance, Silver Snow Route, byleth pov, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: "Eres mi querida estudiante", susurra Byleth mientras le besa suavemente el hombro desnudo a Edelgard. "Eres el amor de mi vida."
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Wrong path

**Author's Note:**

> (el summary es una mentira nunca ocurre realmente pero quería ponerlo)
> 
> hola, por fin me estreno con los fics de edeleth! expect más pq las quiero más q a mi vida y se merecen todo lo bonito del mundo. 
> 
> gracias a lucas por echarle un ojo al fic y corregírmelo, te mereces el cielo entero hijo.

* * *

  1. **Maybe God can be on both sides of the gun**



La espada se siente pesada en mis manos. Llevo años empuñándola, la conozco mejor que nadie; aún así, en ese momento, con el filo rozando el cuello de porcelana de Edelgard, me resulta un arma extraña. No llego a recordar cuantas vidas he segado con mis manos, y sin embargo, no dejo de temblar cuando pienso que la siguiente será la de Edelgard.

“¡¿A qué esperas?!”, me grita con la voz ronca de llorar. Alzo la mirada, clavada en la espada, y la miro. Se me hace añicos el corazón y temo que los fragmentos rotos me perforen los pulmones. Tiene la cara manchada de tierra y sangre, en parte seca y en parte reciente (y dudo que gran parte de esta sea suya); le tiembla el labio inferior y es visible el surco de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Trago saliva y la miro a los ojos. Veo miedo y rabia, frustración incluso. Sé que no me va a perdonar nunca lo que hice, que jamás entenderá por qué me posicioné con Rhea y no con ella. A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sé.

Pero la miro a los ojos y lo que veo es amor.

Agarro la empuñadura con más fuerza hasta que noto que la sangre no me llega a los dedos. Siento el pulso de Edelgard palpitando en su cuello a través del filo, como si el acero fuese una extensión de mi brazo y mi piel estuviese en contacto con la suya, como si mis manos aprisionasen su cuello hasta ahorcarla. Me permito fantasear por un segundo con sus dedos reptando por mi piel, ejerciendo la presión necesaria para dejarme sin respiración. Ojalá morir así, sabiendo que su rostro sería lo que me llevaría a los infiernos. 

El grito de alguien me devuelve a la realidad. Edelgard ha aprovechado este instante para incorporarse y su Aymir se interpone entre las dos. Maldigo entre dientes, consciente de que había desaprovechado una oportunidad que no se repetiría. Si algo está por encima del amor es la guerra, y ambas lo sabemos. Sonrío triste y la oigo bufar.

“No tienes derecho a sentirte triste, profesora”, me espeta con odio en su voz. Sé que tiene razón, que ella es quien más ha sufrido de las dos. Sé que duele ser quien se queda atrás, pero duele más ser quien se va sin mirar atrás porque sabe lo que está abandonando. Pienso en que, mientras sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los míos antes de la guerra, cuando solo había cabida para el amor, el cielo me parecía cercano. Le prometía todas las noches, cuando me colaba en su habitación, que le bajaría la luna y las estrellas si me lo pedía. Edelgard se reía con aquella risa tan cantarina, tan suya, y aceptaba la propuesta entre beso y beso. Las manos de ambas, inexpertas pero sedientas de explorar el cuerpo de la otra, encontraban las curvas de las caderas en la oscuridad. Pronto, los besos ya no servían para callar las promesas, sino los gemidos.

Edelgard se quita las lágrimas de los ojos con rabia y reprimo las ganas de correr a su lado y ser yo quien se las retire con cuidado. Sé que me apartaría la mano de un golpe, pero aún así querría intentarlo. Que sepa que, pese a todo, mantengo la promesa de bajarle el firmamento entero.

“¿Por qué, profesora?”, me pregunta con la voz rota. Se acerca a mí bajando el arma hasta que la distancia es casi inexistente. “¿Por qué me diste la espalda?”

Me muerdo el labio porque no sé qué responder. Mentiría si no dijera que no he fantaseado con, retrocediendo en el tiempo, elegir tomar la mano de Edelgard y recorrer el mismo camino que ella. Recuerdo que, cuando me permito imaginarme un futuro con ella, noto los dedos fríos de Rhea rodeándome el cuello y reteniéndome junto a ella. 

“Es… complicado”, logro articular con dificultad. Edelgard niega con la cabeza.

“¿Es por Rhea? ¿Porque jugó a ser Dios metiendo a su madre dentro de ti?”, grita. “¡Byleth, eres tú, no el triste intento de ser alguien más, maldita sea!”

La miro con lástima, pues siento como el corazón se me va haciendo añicos a cada segundo que pasa. Sostengo la espada con fuerza y Edelgard me mira con decepción en los ojos. Pienso, por un segundo, que Dios puede ser la víctima y el verdugo a la vez.

“Confiaba en ti, profesora”, murmura con la voz dolida. “Creía que esto podía acabar de otra manera.”

 _Quizás en nuestra próxima vida_ , pienso. _Prometo hacer las cosas bien entonces_.

Nos lanzamos la una contra la otra, arma en alto y el corazón roto en pedazos. En el último momento, sonrío. Noto la hoja de Aymir clavándose dolorosamente en mi carne, haciéndose paso sin distinguir entre músculo y hueso.

“¿Por… qué?”, me pregunta con la voz pendiente de un hilo. Soy incapaz de sostener la espada, así que cae haciendo un ruido sordo contra la tierra. Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan en el brazo, le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, quitándole las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.

“No puedo… hacerte daño”, articulo con dificultad. La sangre me está encharcando los pulmones y cada vez me cuesta más mantener los ojos abiertos. “Eres mi… querida estudiante… el amor de mi vida…”

Sus brazos me rodean con fuerza. Siento su voz lejana aunque sé que está gritando mi nombre. Recuerdo como sus labios se movían para pronunciarlo, acabando siempre en una sonrisa. Siempre lo he atesorado como el más feliz de mis recuerdos.

“No puedes morir, Byleth”, me suplica entre sollozos. “Aún no has cumplido tu promesa, dijiste que me bajarías el firmamento…”

Me pesan tanto los ojos que soy incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero noto los rayos de sol acariciándome las mejillas. Edelgard está cantando algo, reconozco la canción. Es un réquiem.

¿Dónde nos equivocamos, Edelgard?


End file.
